


Be My Valentine

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Bottom Zayn, Cock Worship, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is up making chocolate and Niall and then Zayn both decide they're horny for their man. So what if they stir up the melted gooey chocolate with Liam's enormous uncut dick? It's theirs anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

He couldn’t really tell you why he was up at three in the morning making chocolates for the boys but here he was a few days before Valentine’s day and he was clad in his boxers and an apron with wax paper on baking sheets and furiously beating a concoction recipe he had found online. The boys were supposed to have a party, just the five of them, in Liam’s large flat that he shared with his two boyfriends-some bitches can’t even get one but Liam got two-Niall and Zayn.

The two were curled up in their extremely large shared bed snoozing away while Liam was up pouring molds and placing chocolate covered strawberries on the wax paper. He couldn’t sleep and figured it’d be in his best interest to get some of the necessities over and done with seeing as his brain was nonstop with thoughts.

Three dozen chocolates in and things were coming along nicely as he placed another batch into the fridge to cool and solidify-his friends and boyfriends were lucky he was so god damn amazing-and he jumped with a less than manly squeak when he felt something grip his ass. Almost dropping the tray into the fridge he spun around to see a bleary eyed Niall who had a small smile on his face.

“S’late babe, what’re you doin?” Came out his thick accent even thicker with just having awoken. His boxers hung just so over his thin hips so that the tuft of pubes he had in dark contrast to his bleach blond hair was just barely visible. He rubbed his eye with a balled up fist and scrunched up his face watching Liam close the fridge and head back towards the counter.

“Couldn’t sleep so I figured I’d get this stuff done now.” Liam shrugged and went back to work on his next task which was chocolate covered pretzels-Louis demanded them in return that Harry would make red velvet cake, Niall and Liam both agreed that was fair-and he proceeded to dip the pretzel sticks into the liquefied chocolate til the tips of his fingers had a thick coating on them before laying them carefully onto more wax paper.

Niall slid next to him and kissed his shoulder and mumbled out, “D’you want my help?” and he dipped his finger into the bowl of chocolate and popped it into his mouth with a satisfying sound coming from it. Liam rolled his eyes, how that boy could eat as much as he did and still be so skinny-and sexy as fuck-was beyond his comprehension but he wasn’t about to start complaining.

“Nah babe, go back to bed.” Liam kissed him quickly on his lips while dipping another pretzel stick. Only forty more to go. Yay.

“Eh, s’alright. I’m up anyway. I’ll just give you something nice to stare at.” Niall winked at him as he stretched towards the ceiling and let the kitchen light bathe his milky pale skin from stem to stern. Liam licked his lips and found that Niall looking like that, disheveled and practically naked with his hair mussed and ruffled was sweeter than any confection he could make at three a.m.

The Irishman let out a stuttering groan and his muscles quivered in his body making Liam’s blood rush to his groin and forget exactly what he was doing. Niall caught on to this and bringing his hands back down let them glide down Liam’s toned back as he moved behind him to press his crotch against his bum. The brown eyed man’s stiffening cock was pressed into the counter ledge and he let out an innocent moan and dropped his head back to rest against Niall’s shoulder.

The blond attached his mouth to his throat and began sucking a mark on it while his hands moved blindly to find the bowl that Liam was dipping things in. He opened his eyes while still nibbling Liam’s jugular to dip his fingers into the warm chocolate and brought it up to paint a streak against Liam’s shoulder. It was warm and gooey and smelled amazing and without hesitation the slightly shorter male licked away the sweet liquid and bit where it ended.

Liam nearly crumbled then and there because his shoulders and neck were sensitive to pressure and both his boyfriend’s would use that to their advantage whenever possible-actually got them out of a few fights a couple of times-and Niall continued to dip his fingers into the chocolate and leave little streaks across his throat and shoulders before licking and biting it off.

The man was rock hard now and his thick member was being pushed into the granite countertop, Niall was hard behind him as well, pressing his cock into the cleft of his lover’s-well one of them-bum. After leaving Liam’s upper half and neck red and bitten he snaked his arms around and pulled Liam away from the counter to push his hands under the waistband of his boxers and grip his cock and slowly pumped the shaft. Liam was solid as a rock and brought his hands up to card through blond hair while Niall bit on his shoulders some more getting the man to whimper while his length was being tugged just right. Liam was thick and heavy and veiny and even better tasting than any chocolate if you’d ask him-Zayn’s was just as delicious but he wasn’t here-and as if on cue, in walked the lad from Bradford completely naked and hair flat against his forehead.

“The fuck is you guys doing?” His accent came out low and gravelly with his eyes squinted because of the light. Niall kissed Liam’s shoulder and he was still a bit of a mess as Niall was pumping his shaft under the apron and boxers, “Hey Zee, you wanna help me take care of babe? He’s real sweet right now.” And he bit down on Liam making him moan again and his fists started pumping faster.

Zayn’s unrestricted cock with the head visible-his two boyfriends really loved the ‘no foreskin’ look on him-began to swell immediately seeing the two of them in the beginnings of foreplay. He walked over with his eight inch cock hardening and starting to rise to latch onto Niall’s mouth and their tongues began slapping and brushing each other’s. Liam was whining and rubbing against Niall’s crotch through the double fabric and Zayn slipped a hand down to replace one of the Irishman’s to pump with him.

“Oh god.” He whispered out. The two warm hands, Zayn softer than Niall’s, worked him over in opposite directions pulling his foreskin and making him leak through his boxers. Liam then turned his head to meet Zayn’s mouth and the two kissed and tongues thrashed then Niall joined in with Liam’s neck turned at a very strange angle but they made it work with three pink tongues working each other over and saliva was shared as it had been before. Niall released his grip letting Liam and Zayn snog and walked in front of the brown eyed man and dropped to his knees.

“Zayn, are you hungry?” He looked up and untied the front of the apron so that it fell loosely and crumpled to the floor. Niall could see Zayn pumping Liam through the thin fabric and the wet stain on the front and he began to kiss Liam’s hip bone and pulled his boxers down so that his ten inch length could be moved and tugged without restriction.

Zayn released his mouth from Liam’s and looked down as Niall was grabbing the bowl of chocolate off the counter and grabbed a hold of Liam’s length. The raven haired lad caught on and dropped to his knees as well leaving Liam swaying above them, “Always hungry baby.” He retorted back and the two took the massive cock with one hand each and dipped it into the bowl of chocolate.

The brown eyed man being serviced had to hold both heads near his crotch to steady himself, he opened his eyes to see his shaft was being covered halfway in the melted chocolate meant to feed his friends, guess it was the boyfriends this time. The warm liquid was heavy and sticky and thick on his skin and the two on their knees pulled it out and watched chocolate drip back into the bowl. Zayn and Niall both raised an eyebrow to each other then leaned in to lick away at the candy coated cock.

“Oh my god.” Liam breathed out as Zayn curled his tongue on the underside of the shaft and began lapping away at the skin while Niall had started to suckle the head and pull on the foreskin with his lips making sure to suck hard-hey he had to be cleaned off right-and worked the top of Liam’s member. Chocolate drizzled down their faces and the two on their knees would use a finger to wipe it up before sticking in each other’s mouth with a moan of satisfaction behind it.

This went on for a while, they’d dip Liam into the chocolate then pull it out-it was dripping all over the floor and their bodies by now-and would suck it off with expertise and desire making Liam shiver and shake each time. Niall and Zayn would alternate on who would take the top and bottom and who would take the sides but both got to suck in the length a few times each making sure he was clean, still sticky and sweet, but clean.

Zayn piped up while Niall was trying to choke himself, “Taste almost better than you normally do babe.” And he winked taking over where Niall had left off downing Liam and making the only standing one bite his bottom lip. His cock was being sucked dry covered in chocolate and this was fucking hot.

“Yeah, this is nice.” Niall averted his gaze from big brown eyes and went to work to tongue battle with Zayn around the head. Their two hands were slightly conjoined on Liam’s length pushing and pulling the foreskin back and forth as their mouths were lined up exactly opposite and tongues out to rub and lick his head. Their free hands were wrapped around each other’s cock so that everyone was somehow connected to each other by mouth, hand, or dick.

They sped up their actions with spit, precum and chocolate now staining their cheeks and Liam had both hands gripped firmly in hair-one blond, one black-and his orgasm was eminent. The pull in his gut meant he was close and his balls tensed up to his body and with a stuttering of, “Oh f-fuck!” Liam exploded into both their mouths and shot some onto the counter and cupboard doors. Heavy spurts of white flew from his slit and coated Niall and Zayn’s lips and tongues along with it smearing on their cheeks. They pumped him as he rode out his high with eyes clamped shut and feet starting to point up to his toes and with the head of his cock still being in between their puffy lips they swapped and mingled his cum and the chocolate between them.

Liam had to groan watching his two boyfriends playing with white and brown liquid between them and using his now squishy tip as a separator. The two on their knees wanked each other off faster with the cum and chocolate filling their senses and Liam still pressed between their mouths, Niall whimpered out between tongues and cum, “Yeah?”

Zayn slightly nodded, “Mhmm” was whimpered.

They started beating each other faster. Zayn’s olive skinned hand standing starkly against Niall’s pale cock with its pink tip and foreskin, thick like Liam but seven and half inches long and he shot ribbons of spunk across onto Zayn’s chest and groin with a whine.

Zayn had Niall’s rough hand caressing his length and flicking his wrist around the uncovered head, thicker near the tip, and having the mixture of chocolate, Liam’s cum, and now Niall’s cum splashing onto him had him releasing his own load that painted Niall an even paler shade of white. They both inhaled deeply-nearly choking on the liquids in their mouths-and let Liam’s cock hang defeated between his thighs. The two continued kissing and rode out their orgasms with hands still pumping and swallowing every last drop they had waiting.

The two finally stopped and separated with heaving chests and flushed cheeks and kissed sweetly with a smile from each and turned to see Liam leaning against the opposite counter with a blissed out smile on his face. The two stood and made their way over to the oldest member of their relationship and curled into either side.

“Ready for bed now babe?” Niall asked him and he leaned up slightly to kiss his cheek.

“Yeah, I’m tired Li. Let’s go cuddle.” Zayn said next kissing his other cheek.

Liam sighed and leaned down to kiss them both on the mouth this time and shook his head saying, “I’ll be in soon, just going to clean up out here. You two go shower. I’ll only be a minute.”

The two younger men nodded and clasped hands as they walked out of the kitchen. Speaking of the kitchen, Liam looked around to see chocolate drops all over the floor and some were on the cupboards and that was also including three different sets of semen streaks as well. He huffed out a breath and wet a rag to wipe down all the surfaces he could see a stain on and finally was finished as he brought the forgotten bowl of chocolate back onto the counter.

He put the rest of his confectionery treats into the fridge to chill and harden and wondered if it would be an extremely cruel joke if he used the rest of the chocolate for his treats that still needed to be made. He could only wonder how that reaction would go.

“Lou, Harry. This chocolate is very special. Zayn and Niall dipped my dick in it multiple times and sucked me off with it, probably some precum in there too. Happy Valentines Day!”

He laughed at himself and put it in the fridge for later. He’d ask his two boyfriends what they thought of it. Knowing them, Louis and Harry would be getting some Liam flavored chocolates this year.


End file.
